Olivia Wheaton
Olivia Wheaton is the rival of Georgina Crawley, the adoptive daughter of Lou Fleming-Morris and Peter Morris. In season 6 and 7, she made fun of Georgina and then got punched. This caused Georgie to be grounded for assaulting Olivia and she was forced to apologize to her. In late season 9 Olivia kissed Georgie's tutor (Adam) on whom she had a crush. Olivia seems to enjoy inserting herself into Georgie's life, such as joining the trick-riding Extreme Team when she had previously showed zero interest in the activity. probably out of a sense of jealousy over seeing her rival excel at something. She also makes a move on Adam at a party, and Georgie sees them kissing. Though this blows over and Georgie and Adam continue to date, Olivia still has designs on Adam. Their relationship does begin to go from antagonistic to more friend-like in Here and Now. ''(Episode 1008). Extreme Team coach Natalie chooses Olivia to headline the team at the end-of-season event; Georgie will be her back-up. Natalie expects Olivia to perform an advanced trick called the tail drag; Georgie cautions her to be careful which Olivia interprets as jealously. At the very first go at the tail drag in practice, Olivia flounders and suggests to Natalie that they do a less-advanced trick. The coach isn't impressed with this, and immediately gives the role of headliner to Georgie. While Georgie tries to hide her elation over this, it quickly becomes evident Natalie won't take insubordination from anyone. Amy expresses her own concerns when Georgie attempts the tail drag in practice. and believes she needs to tell Natalie it's simply too dangerous a trick for any of the girls to attempts at this stage. When Georgie confronts Natalie about it, she makes it clear she's picking a new headliner, and that person ''will be doing the tail drag. Georgie knows it's not worth the risk, so she declares she's quitting and starts to leave with Checkers. Olivia surprisingly pipes up for Georgie to wait—she's quitting too. The rest of the team follows suit: it's a complete mutiny. By the end of the episode, Natalie has had a change of heart and calls the team back to apologize. Georgie relinquishes her headliner role to Sam, who was originally supposed to have that position (but had been penalized for an earlier infraction). Georgie also suggests a safer version of the tail drag trick: that of two riders in tandem: One for the tail drag and the other the hippodrome to control the horse. She further suggests she and Olivia take turns at the shows doing the hippodrome. When Georgie breaks up with Adam in ''Home Sweet Home ''(1013), Olivia and Adam become an item, a fact Georgie discovers in ''Dreamer ''(1017). They actually remain an item for Season 11, though mostly off-screen. Her most recent appearance was ''Decision Time ''(1113), when Georgie decides to quit Extreme Team to focus on show jumping. Olivia tries to hide her glee over the announcement, as Georgie's exit means she is able to be sole headliner on the team. Close to the conclusion of Season 12, Adam reveals Olivia has broken up with him. During a drive out to Calgary for a concert with Wyatt and Georgie, he forlornly tells them he has created a playlist of songs written in the key of C minor, which is the key that best epitomizes the love-sick soul. Category:Characters Category:Female